Kindle
by stubbornheroine
Summary: It was 11:58 pm, 2 minutes before the date changed again…before it became February 14. -For AsuCaga Valentine's Day Parade/AC-VDP


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

AN: This is my contribution for the 'Asucaga Valentine's Day Parade/AC-VDP'. We are attempting to revive the fandom. Hehe.

Kindle

Darkness enveloped the room and it was the perfect setting for someone with a heavy heart.

She was still depressed. She wanted to blame it on midlife crisis, but she can't. She was only 32 and she had still some years left, before she could claim that she indeed was experiencing said crisis.

Cagalli shifted her position on the bed and faced Athrun. He was sleeping peacefully and she could hear him breathing evenly. She tossed and turned again and grunted.

"What's wrong?" Her husband suddenly spoke.

"Nothing…I'm sorry if I woke you up." She just stared at the ceiling.

"You did not wake me up. I'm having a hard time falling asleep too."

"Why?"

"Answer me honestly first. What's wrong?"

She grunted again and sat on the bed. Turning the bedside lamp on, she glanced at the clock. It was 11:58 pm, 2 minutes before the date changed again…before it became February 14.

Athrun got up, sat on the bed and patiently waited for his wife's answer.

-shshshsh-

Stupid insecurities! She was a woman who didn't worry about how she looked like. But why was she worrying about being less attractive now that she was older? Damn that prettier, younger woman who was trying to get the attention of Athrun…of her husband. And stupid Athrun for being too polite and gentlemanly to push the woman away.

She took a deep breath; it was the moment of truth, "Are you still happy with me?"

Athrun was taken aback, "Of course, I'm happy. Why would you ask that?"

They had been married for 7 years already.

"Because of Éclair. She's prettier, sexier and younger…and a major flirt."

She knew that lots of women had a crush or admired her husband. He was a public figure too after all. She didn't mind most of them since they were harmless. But that Éclair really pissed her of, especially when she laughs and tried to touch Athrun's arm whenever she got the chance.

Cagalli would look disapprovingly at her but the latter would just smile innocently at her. She really wanted to pull the brunette's hair if only the brunette was not the daughter of the leader of United States of South America. Thank goodness she and her father had already left Orb yesterday.

"You're jealous." Athrun can't help but smile at that.

"So what if I am. And why are you smiling?" She was irritated at his reaction.

"Because you're jealous." He felt relieved when he said that, then continued, "and there's no reason to be jealous because I'm all _yours_."

"But what if you find another prettier, younger woman who's more interesting…"

Athrun captured her lips and she wasn't able to finish her sentence.

It was a sweet lingering kiss and Cagalli momentarily forgot her dilemma. But reason won over and she was able to pull back.

This time, Athrun grunted.

He tried to compose himself for he knew and understood what Cagalli needed. It was true that action speaks louder than words. But sometimes, words were needed to affirm that nothing had changed throughout the years.

"I love you, and no prettier, younger, sexier woman would be more interesting than you Cagalli." He gazed intensely at her.

He tried to kiss her again but Cagalli's finger was on his lips. He looked questioningly at her. She then removed her finger.

"So why are you having trouble sleeping?"

Athrun's face became somewhat pissed. He really wanted to beat up somebody…make that 2 people.

"I overheard 2 young soldiers talking about you. They said that you're the hottest older woman they had laid their eyes on and that I'm just a dull man who was lucky to get married to you. One even said that he'd die to be in my position…And he'd definitely die if he tried…I became worried that you're already finding me dull and was unhappy with our marriage."

Both of them were having stupid insecurities.

Cagalli smiled too. She hated to admit it but knowing that Athrun was jealous was quite cute.

"I would never find you dull. I love you Athrun…" She inched towards him and kissed him tenderly. Words were not needed anymore.

-shshshsh-

She headed downstairs to have breakfast with Athrun and their 5 year old son, Alexander. She and Athrun would be working later while their son would go to school.

Athrun stood up when he saw her enter the dining room. He was holding a beautiful bouquet of red roses and Cagalli's eyebrow rose at the sight.

He walked towards her, while Alex remained seated and watched his parents curiously.

He handed Cagalli the roses and whispered, "Be my valentine?"

She found it amusing that he would still ask, but answered nonetheless, "Yes, until the end of time..."

"Daddy, I want a gift too." Alex interrupted.

"What do you want Alex?" Athrun smiled at his son who had inherited his blue hair and emerald eyes. Despite their resemblance, Alex had inherited Cagalli's personality.

Alex scrunched up his nose and seemed to be lost in thought. Cagalli wanted to hug her son right then and there.

"I want a…baby sister or a baby brother." He looked expectantly at them as if his parents could conjure a baby on that day.

"Don't worry, you'll have a baby sister or brother someday."

Alex beamed at his father's answer.

Athrun then winked mischievously at Cagalli and said softly, "We need to work hard."

She slightly blushed and elbowed him, "Let's just eat."

The sunlight seeped through the window and Cagalli knew that her family would have a beautiful day ahead.

-shshshsh-

AN: Thanks for reading/ Salamat.

Please support the other contributions for this event and visit/join the 'AsuCaga Forever' group on FB. (2/14/13)


End file.
